moshi_fanren_the_last_humanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuo Tian Cheng/Abilities and Powers
abilities & Powers * Tactical Mindset -''' After living through a decade of fighting, Tian Cheng developed the combat abilities and mindset of an veteran soldier. Thanks to that, at battle he's calm and analytic, able to judge correctly the power and tactics of his enemies and respond accordingly. * 'Future Knowledge - '''Having lived the next ten years once, Tian Cheng posses a great deal of valuable information as the ways to control the virus energy, future events, high level infected's details and the identity of the ones that became important figures in his past life. * '''Leadership -' Tian Cheng has been proved proficent in commanding incursion groups and defense operations. This is showed when he lead many of the powers of the Development Area to repel a masive zombie horde. * 'Hand to Hand Combat - '''Although he is not a practionner of martial arts, Tian Cheng has a great dealship of experience and is proficent in fighting hand to hand, being able to predict and block the moves of a Muay thai champion evolved like Han Li, who has activated his tatto, with ease. * '''Weapon Expertise -' Tiang Cheng has demonstated great ability using a varied range of weapons like the guns, javalines, knives, crowbars and others. * '''Breathing Technique - '''A special technique that he learned from Luo Ren Hang. His friend and mentor developed a way to canalizate the energy of the virus and control it, allowing the user to increase them inmunity and acelerate the speed of them evolution. '''Evolved Powers General Abilities Physical Abilities * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Recovery * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Mental Abilities Special Abilities Energy Control Spiritual Space '''(no control over it for the moment) '''Spot Pattern * Increased Self Control * Increased Mental Strength * Increased Stamina * Increased Recovery * Pattern Stimulation - 'Spots will form a pattern on his arm, this will greatly enhance Tiang Cheng's abilities. This can only be maintained for a short duration and will have a negative rebound affect. The rebound affect is nullified in Stage 2. '''Stage 1 ' * 'Detection -' A general ability which awakens after reaching the start point of stage one. It allows Tian Cheng to sense everything around him in a radius of five meters. * '''Detection / Perception Mode - '''Able to sense up to a radius 20 meters but restricts movements, allowing him to detect hidden or approaching enemies . After evolving further, he is able to keep the power activate while moving, being able to fight with his eyes closed. '''Stage 2 * Muscle Strengthening -''' The special power that Tian Cheng obtained after reaching the Stage two of evolution. When the power is activated, Tian Cheng arm is surrounded by a red layer with a special pattern of red, with and black colours. This ability gives Tian Cheng a fearsome destruction power, allowing to release energy along his strikes. '''Fallen One State Tian Cheng Fallen 1.png Tian Cheng Fallen 2.png During his fight with the Colossus Leader Tian Cheng was forced to eat a Coagulated Meteorite Fragment in order to gain the power to defeat it, effectivily mutating into a Fallen One, although he was able to revert and later control it. In this state Tian Cheng seemed to retain some sense of self and enough inteligence to fight with techniques and weapons. Nevertheless, he mainly relayed in his monstrousus speed and strengh that allowed him to go straight through the thoracic cage of the Leader. In this form, Tiang Cheng's hair turn white and his eyes get completly black, with reddish orange iris and red pupils. Also, the skin from his neck to below turn dark with red paterns along it, strangely ressembling Teacher Luo Black Armor in a troubling manner. It is currently unknown if he can activate only a part of it. In his fight with Hu Feng, the black armor revealed a level of defense superior to Tian Cheng peak stage 3 in his past life, an attack power capable of blasting a stage 3 Hu Feng to the next building, and ultra high speed recovery. It is interesting to note that all these capacities reflect those of the 2 leaders fragments he absorbed, including mental capacity since it allowed him to enter his spiritual space. Tian Chang is also capable of manipulating an higher grade energy than Hu Feng, probably due to the mix of the 2 leaders viral energy, and his past life knowledge and mastery of energy control. Evolution History Evolved to Stage 1 in the 2nd day of the outbreak with the help of the breathing technique. Obtained Meteorite Fragment at an abandonned gaz station. Advanced to Stage 2 in the fight with the Hammer Type at Long Tin base. Obtained Muscle Strengthening and another Meteorite Fragment. Obtained Level 3 Meteorite Crystal after the fight with the Sharp Clawed at Long Hua service station. Used it to gather his 2nd Spot Pattern with the Blood Fusion method, enhancing his Muscle Strengthening, both fists are powered up. Obtained 2 Level 4 Meteorite Cristal from ambushing the Ripper and the Sharp Claw Build death battle. Used it to reinforce his Spot Pattern and access Stage 2 middle level. Further refines his Muscle Strengthening, diminished consommation. Obtained Coagulated Meteorite Fragment in the fight against Eyeball Leader. Used a Meteorite Fragment to forge Meteor. Used the Coagulated Meteorite Fragment to recover from heavy damage in the fight with the Colossus. Change into Fallen One. After obtaining the Colossus Coagulated Meteorite Fragment, a balance is formed with Meteor, unlocking temporarily Tian Cheng Spiritual Space, allowing him to absorb the viral energy, make it his and control the mutation thus preventing his concience to be lost and making him effectively into a sub-type of Black Armor. Obtained Meteorite Crystal Polymer from fighting Hu Feng. Usage of Energy Control even though he's at Stage 2. Obtained Flower Resin from the Fully Mutated Infected Plant. Used it to strengthen his viral resistance. Refines again the remnants of the 3 Meteorite Fragments, which unlock his Spiritual Space, once again temporarily. Improved Mental Strength similar to a average Stage 3 Mental type as a result. Obtained Green Meteorite Crystal from bargaining with the Level 3 Parasited Infected Dog in Li Hua City. Used it for Shang Biao advancement. * Main Equipment * Meteor * Pair of Swords Miscellaneous Skills * Driving Skills * Car Stealing Category:Abilities and Powers